


Couldn't Wait

by carmillasleatherpants (courtneyarnelle)



Series: Fill Me In [3]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: AU, F/F, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2628326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/courtneyarnelle/pseuds/carmillasleatherpants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I think you made me miss a test.” She laughs softly.</p><p>“Whoops.” She doesn’t sound the least bit sorry, and you roll your eyes leaning deeper into her.</p><p>But, you can’t help but love her for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Couldn't Wait

You’re walking to class when you see her. Carmilla is walking towards you in all her dark, mysterious wonder. You _never_ see Carmilla in school so your step immediately falters to a stop.

The sea of students filling the hall part for her, and you realize that Carmilla is amazing at repulsing people when she needs to. She walks with her head held high, and arms swinging purposefully by her sides. Her boots clomping heavily, over the sound of teenage voices, against the floor.

When she reaches you, her hand wraps around your wrist, and she pulls you back the way you came.

“Where are we going?” You ask her, and she only responds with a soft noise that gives nothing away. You look back once and see no one’s paying attention to either of you, which you’re grateful for. So, you let her pull you along without struggling.

Carmilla might not care about her reputation, but there are people who would definitely report things back to your father. And, you _really_ don’t want to deal with anymore of his disapproval.

She stops and looks around once before she pulls you inside a janitor’s closet. It's dark and impossible to see, so you tighten your hold on Carmilla's hand. She pulls a cord to turn the lights on, and then she turns to you.

“Wow, this sure is romantic.” You tell her, and she smiles at you. You purse your lips in an effort not to smile back at her, and her smile widens.

“Sorry, buttercup. Couldn’t wait.” She presses you back against the door and, you hook your fingers in her belt loops. Carmilla has a strange talent for making you do things you’d never do under normal circumstances. She makes you want to try new and dangerous things. She makes you step outside your comfort zone.

You’re totally and completely sure she knows they effect she has on you, and that she uses it to every advantage she can.

“Aren’t you going to kiss me?” You breathe as her face hovers near yours. Carmilla laughs the slightest amount and runs the tip of her nose along the bridge of yours.

Teasing you.

You decide you’re not going to wait for her to take her time. You tilt your head upwards and your pursed lips brush against hers. The contact sets Carmilla off. She leans into you and captures your lips hungrily in a rough kiss.

You moan against her lips and you can feel her lips curling into a smile. You push back against her, lips moving with hers, and she allows you to press her back against the shelves of cleaning products.

“I wish you didn’t vanish during school.” You whisper against her lips.

“Maybe I’ll take you around with me one day.” For whatever reason, you love when she talks into your mouth in the middle of the two of you making out. She’d, sometimes, stop pulling away to reply to you and you’d always initiate some kind of small talk just to feel her speak against your lips.

“You promise?” You press another kiss to her lips. Which she reciprocates before she responds.

“Whatever you’d like, Laura.” Her hand flattens against the small of your back and she pulls you into her, kissing you hard and shutting down any other attempt you had at a reply.

Your hands find the front of her shorts and you unbutton her pants with practiced hands. She bites your lower lip as she slides her hand into the front of your jeans. You both sigh as your hands cup each other.

“Dammit.” She hisses against your mouth, and you break from her to press your lips against the curve of her pale throat. You fingers find her wetness and you slide two fingers into her, the heel of your palm pressing against her clit.

Her hand mirrors your position and her free hand clutches your shoulder. You move your fingers slowly inside of her, and she strokes your walls with hers. Her hand moves from your shoulder to tangle in your hair and she presses her nose to the top of your head, breathing heavily against you.

Your palm rubs against her clit as you thrust your fingers into her and she lets out a low moan. You’re getting better at this, and you’re proud of it.

Carmilla has been impossibly patient with you. She’s shown you exactly what to do to make her weak. She’s given you an intimate power over her. And, it seems like you’re always finding new ways to make her weaken under your touch.

“Oh, Laura.” She moans, and you feel so warm. You want to drown in her. You press your forehead into the crook of her neck as she moves against you.

You slide a third finger inside of her and your fingers curl. Your thumb presses against her clit, swiping the nub in quick circles and she clings to you. Carmilla's hand clutches your hair tightly and you let out a hot breath against her collarbone.

You can feel her starting to breathe heavier as she nears her finish, so you start to speed up. She stops moving her fingers inside you altogether as you speed up your movements and she stiffens, before she shudders as she comes.

You stroke her insides slowly as she finishes. And then, she pushes you away from her. Carmilla's hands rest on your waist and presses you back against the door.

“Your turn.” Carmilla whispers huskily. She grabs your wrist and slides your fingers into her mouth. You pale as she sucks on them, drinking the residue of herself from your fingers. She pulls them from her mouth with a pop and then she kisses the inside of your wrist. “You ready?”

“Always.” You manage to breathe out. She presses against you, chest hot against yours through your shirts and her mouth presses against yours. Her mouth opens and you slide your tongue into her mouth. Your tongues move together and her hand cradles your face.

When she pulls away and her eyes meet yours, you can see the tenderness in her eyes. The adoration. And, you feel your mouth starting to move before you can stop yourself.

“I lo—I—,” You can’t say it. Not yet. You kiss her instead to stop yourself. Before she can ask you what you were about to say. Her hand pauses against your neck, her thumb hesitantly stroking your collarbone. Then, she slides her hand down quickly to grasp your hip, and her knee presses between her thighs.

You gasp against her and she presses her lips against your cheek. You can feel her smirking against you, but her knee rubs against with you with _just_ enough pressure. Your thoughts shift to the pleasure she’s giving you.

Her hand slides back into the front of your panties and her fingers slide easily into you. You bury your face into her shoulder. Carmilla’s free hand feels incredibly warm on under your shirt and on your waist. The tips of her fingers curl inside of you and you dig your nails into her back.

She presses soft kisses into the curve of your neck. Her hand moves from your waist to your neck. She pushes your hair aside and kisses up to your ear. She sucks on your earlobe and you arch into her. She downright _purrs_ into your ear and you come with a warbled version of Carmilla’s name.

Her fingers linger inside you, and her thumb rubs your clit to let you ride out your orgasm. When you look up at her, she presses a kiss to your lips. She pulls her fingers out and you sigh, pressing your mouth to her clothed shoulder.

Carmilla presses a kiss to the top of your head, holding you against her shoulder.

“Carm.”

“Hm?"

“I think you made me miss a test.” She laughs softly.

“Whoops.” She doesn’t sound the least bit sorry, and you roll your eyes leaning deeper into her.

But, you can’t help but love her for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Smut for the soul! Thank you if you read the other two parts to this series. I've been a tad busy, but I'm working on some fluff for part 4 so look out for it!
> 
> Thanks for reading. xoxo


End file.
